indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Letterman 2
What happened to the picture I had of this guy? There was a picture of him originally last I checked and now that Dean L. Grimes removed his demo reel suddenly, I can't readd that movie scene picture I snapped from it unless there's another letterman page I'm getting this mixed up with? Gunman6 (talk) 00:45, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *There's no image in the history of this or the Grimes page. Vetinari(Appointment) 13:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) **Then I guess it's the other Letterman who Mutt hits in the face?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ***Maybe? ;) I'm lousy with faces; Joe College and the guy who hits Mutt are separate people but I'm guessing the third guy is the one who says "get that greaser". Unless he's one of the other two..? Vetinari(Appointment) 12:28, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ****Well, there was some other character I provided a picture for and it looked like one of these guys but it might be the one that currently just has a headshot picture.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:24, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ***According to the screenplay i found online, 2nd Letterman is the guy who says "get that greaser" and it makes sense that a person with lines would be credited. here's Grimes demo reel http://www.stuntphone.com/viewprofiledetail.php?id=19 but i didn't see anything from Crystal Skull in it. he does have a shot of the Epic Stunt Spectacular... Jawajames (talk) 01:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ****Well, then it's someone else who gets pushed away by Mutt but I don't know who that would be.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:00, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *****Grimes definitely ain't the guy who says "get that greaser!" Vetinari(Appointment) 13:39, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *Knutson's on the right; "Get that greaser!" is second from right. Joe College last seen flying over a table care of KGB. Vetinari(Appointment) 14:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) **It's possibly the guy on the far right I'm thinking of.Gunman6 (talk) 23:33, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ***Maybe there is a general confusion about the lettermen? in the script, only two are indicated: the one who gets hit by Mutt and hits him back, and the one who says "Get that greaser!". In the movie, the one who gets hit ("Joe College") is different from the one who hits back. Can it be that Joe College is one of the two credited lettermen? The "Get that greaser!" guy IMHO resembles more to Colin Follenweider than Joe College. --Kevingr (talk) 07:03, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ****True, plus, I can't find the photo of the other guy who I uploaded a picture of and his IMDb is no longer up to date like it was almost a year ago so I guess I'll cut my losses unless the other photo is on here.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:06, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ***** Another thought: What is the source for the indications that Colin Follenweider plays Joe College and that Brian Knutson plays the hitting letterman? Couldn't Knutson be Joe College and Grimes be the hitting letterman? --Kevingr (talk) 07:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ****** I found the source for Follenweider being hit by Mutt, that part appears to be clear. And having seen more pics of Follenweider the resemblance to Joe College is indeed more than to the Get that greaser!" guy. Here are also pics of Brian Knutson (looking quite different, you may think it are two different men). I probably also solved the riddle of your lost picture. You added it here, and it still is in the article. Only your version has been replaced by a new version which is less blurred. Go to File:Letterman Brian Knutson.jpg and click on File History, then you can see both the versions. --Kevingr (talk) 18:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) *******Thanks for finally clearing that up! :) Should we work on a page to organize all of these unnamed civilians, henchmen and allies so it's easier to navigate to them?--Gunman6 (talk) 04:13, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ******** I have made a copy of the IMDb's full cast list (including uncredited actors) as a sortable table on User:Kevingr/To do/Cast. The credited cast is indicated in the film article. Should we make an extra page for the uncredited cast? and in which form? We might then discuss the "who is who" on the corresponding talk page In the list, there are two further uncredited letterman portrayed by Bryan Thompson and Adam Masnyk. And then there are still numerous college students, probably from the scenes in classroom 113 or in the library. Among the credited cast, only the Malt Shop Teen and the College Brawler 2 are lacking an article. By the way, which malt shop is meant? Arnie's Diner? And what exactly is a college "brawler"? --Kevingr (talk) 06:11, September 5, 2014 (UTC) **********Right, we could make a list called List of unnamed students so we could also include the ones from Raiders of the Lost Ark and add the lettermen to it as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) * In the meantime, I changed my mind. There wss already an "Other characters" section on Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. I re-arranged it a bit, introducing a new header for the uncredited characters. We may add characters and their actors there. * For the who is who discusson Forum:The Raven appears to be the right place. We may use User:Kevingr/To do/Cast as a working copy. I have opened a new thread under Forum:Crystal skull: Who is Who?. * Since the original question has been solved, we may close the discussion here and continuein the Forum. **A last comment: The modified cast section Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull has now been moved to User:Vetinari/credits. --Kevingr (talk) 14:39, September 6, 2014 (UTC)